Suffocate
by Tristana
Summary: ANIMAMUNDI: DARK ALCHEMIST. Wolfgang Zaberisk's last thoughts. The cold - seeping through his bones. Guilt - breaking his mind. Regret - choking him - suffocating. Oneshot.


Title: Suffocate

Author: Tristana

Fandom: Animamundi: Dark Alchemist

Pairing: None - eh, how surprising? Me managed to write a fic on Anima without any pairing. Though there might be hints of onesided Wolfgang/Sammich - though I don't think you can call it 'love' - geeeee, no. Sammich doesn't love anyway - except himself, that is.

Warning: Errrrr... not gory but apparently creepy. This is angst for Meffie's sake!

Summary: He is dying - his own guilt invading his mind - suffocating. Wolfgang's End.

Disclaimer: I don't own Animamundi - otherwise, there'd be a movie/anime, whatever, and loads of BL in it too. And Georik wouldn't be so blind regarding Dash! Likewise, I don't own 'Lovers' End' - the song belongs to The Birthday Massacre. I merely used it as an introductory line - and inspiration since it was the only song playing when I was writing. I simply write for my own entertainment, and other fans'.

Note: I owe Master Pimy for her help - after all, she was the one introducing me to The Birthday Massacre. If she would accept it, this fanfiction is for her. *bows*

* * *

_1… 2… 3… 4… Underneath cellar floor… 5… 6… 7… 8… Love will suffocate…_

Dark – doors opening – so far away. Cold – voices calling – screams echoing. Death seeps from the damp stone as shackles rattle on the ground. Caged and blind – forsaken.

Once a day – in the evening, perhaps. Or is it at noon? He comes. Alone. He is young, from what he could hear. And he seems to care. Not a cold and silent door but a living person.

His breathing is shallow – grating his throat like shards of glass. But he promised – he told this boy he would see him another day. He wanted to see him. Ghost of the son he lost.

_No, I don't want to die – not now. Not now that I started to live again._

The heart in his chest has shrivelled to a husk. Sunken eyes and bony hands. He waits – hoping to talk to this kid a bit more. But he has no time.

Time as run out as poison poured in. _But, your food is poisoned!_ The outcry of a child who didn't see how can someone wish to die. He had known all along – he was not supposed to live anymore.

Useless broken toy. So much like those lying underground. Bloodless, rotten corpses. All this waste – for nothing. And there he lied, in dirt and darkness – helpless. Why? He knew all too well.

Like a moth to a flame, he approached him – and like an insect, he felt his wings being pulled away. Torn and bleeding. Living Hell – the price to pay. Enslavement – dark promises.

This voice again – echoing from trembling lips – scared. He wished he could see him. First only time – _come to my cell, show me your face_. Empty golden eyes – pale reflection of the child he could have been.

His wary heart would bear it no more. This stabbing pain in those eyes – a waste he caused. He should have stopped – his heart knew it – his mind was deaf. He was not blind – haunting stare of a living doll.

He broke his wings – burnt his life – all for what? He gave in – to the lust for research – to this man's lust for eternity. His mind craved for freedom – his body still imprisoned. Never to rise again.

Poison in his veins – weaving the web of his thoughts. Cold – he was so cold. The last stroke – the last breathe. Faint voice in the distance – his cursed name.

_Forgive me for what I did – for I shan't forgive myself. _

_This man – a monster – my responsibility – my mistake._

"Give this to my son. Watch over him."

Last words echoing – seeping in the stone. Wasted life on the ground – broken mind and torn limbs. And still those words – the prayer of the one who never asked.

Fluttering sound – dark bird's wings. A life taken – a life broken. For feelings unknown and left unsaid. Left to rot in this cell – forever to stay. Shadows of a promise – haunting words.

_I am sorry – for you are as cursed as I am. And I was the one burning its seal into your flesh. _

Breathe unheard – crushing silence. And on the stone – carved in pain – the tears shed for the one who never cared.


End file.
